Who am I
by Chiyo Amaya
Summary: Fic request from : Dei-ku-Coolz Tokoh : Cloud amd Kadaj. Tapi bukan Yaoi kok. Hubungan mereka cuma saudara. RnR pliss *puppy eyes


Jyahh. Akirnya kesampean juga janji saia pada **Dei-Kun-Coolz** yang telah request fic yang tokohnya Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz. Tapi, mungkin di sini lebih saia tekankan Kadaj aja lah. . Setelah fic ini jadi dan siap dipublish, ada masalah lagi. Saya bener-bener bingung nentuin siapa tokohnya dan genre. Haduh. .*lebai

**Dei-kun **: aduh! Maaf ya, fic yang saya buat ini mungkin tak seperti yang kau harapkan T.T gak tau kenapa jadi buntet gini, gak ada inspirasi. Tapi aku coba buat dan jadilah fic abal ini. . .Douzo *bertekuk lutut*

* * *

**Who Am I**

**©Chiyo Amaya**

**Disclaimer : Square Enix**

**Request from : Dei-kun-coolz**

***Kadaj : ½ OOC**

**

* * *

  
**

Seorang lelaki bertubuh ramping dengan rambut peraknya berdiri di tengah kota. Tepatnya di depan monumen yang dulu dibangun oleh Shinra. Matanya berjalan-jalan melewati sudut-sudut kota yang tak tersentuh.

Otaknya membolak-balik kamusnya untuk mencari sebuah kata yang amat asing baginya. Halaman-demi halaman ditelusurinya dengan perasaan hampa.

Nihil.

Tak ditemukanya kata itu. Sebuah kata yang membuatnya bertanya-tanya hingga terluka. Kadaj tak menyangka bahwa dia tak mampu mengartikan sebuah kata _ralat : _kalimat dari seorang anak kecil yang baru sembuh dari Geostigma.

"Selamat hari ibu.."

Yang semula Kadaj berjalan, langkahnya terhenti. Bibirnya menirukan kalimat itu tanpa bersuara. Hatinya terketuk. Meski tak tahu arti "IBU" yang sebenarnya, kalimat tadi telah menyisakan lubang yang besarnya sama dengan pedang milik Cloud itu. Tergores hanya sesaat. Tetapi luka itu berjalan semakin ke dalam.

_

"Sedang apa kau?"

Tifa menghampiri Cloud yang sedang duduk termenung di halaman rumah. Cloud hanya membalas dengan senyuman dingin.

Hari itu Tifa, Cloud dan Barret mengadakan sebuah acara kecil di Seventh heaven bar milik Tifa untuk merayakan hari ibu itu. Mereka merayakan bersama anak-anak yatim piatu yang tinggal bersama Cloud dan Tifa.

Kembali pada Cloud. Ada yang terlupa darinya. Tubuhnya yang sudah bercampur dengan sel Jenova membuatnya bisa bertahan hidup sampai sekarang. Apa itu artinya Jenova adalah ibu dari Cloud? Entahlah, sepertinya masalah itu tak diambil pusing olehnya.

_

"Tifa?"

"Ada apa Denzel?"

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan ibu.."

Denzel.

Adalah anak yatim piatu yang tinggal bersama mereka. Dia baru saja sembuh dari geostigma oleh Jenova-jenova yang tersisa.

"Kemarilah.." Tifa memeluknya dengan hangat.

Di sampingnya, Cloud memandang dengan mata yang sendu. Seandainya dulu dia mengurungkan niat untuk menjadi Soldier, pasti keadaan akan lebih baik dari ini. hidup tentram di Nibelheim bersama orang-orang yang dicintainya. SEANDAINYA

"_Cloud.." _Dia segera menoleh.

Tak ada siapa pun di belakang. Karena penasaran akhirnya ia memilih berjalan ke belakang rumah dengan perasaan gontai.

Aerith.

Matanya menajam. Memastikan apa itu benar-benar sahabatnya yang sudah tiada itu.

Bukan.

'_tak mungkin' _akal sehatnya berbicara. Tapi perempuan itu.. Berambut panjang berwarna coklak keemasan , dikepang pula. Baju berwarna merah dengan tubuh yang ramping dan menoleh ke arahnya. Dan tersenyum.

Wanita itu tersenyum. Cloud mencoba mendekat. Semakin dekat. Pandangannya kabur.

"..."

"Kyyaa.. Vi-vincent?"

Ya Tuhan. Ternyata Vincent. Berdiri tepat di depan Cloud dengan perasaan heran. Cloud tersentak. Mengapa tadi Vincent sungguh terlihat bak Aerith? Walau tahu itu hanyalah khayalannya, tapi ia ingin membuktikan. '_apa aku benar-benar membayangkanmu, Aerith?'_

"Kau ingin menciumku, Cloud?" Tentu pertanyaan plus tawa yang sangat tak enak.

Bagaimana bisa Vincent yang bertubuh kekar seperti itu disamakan dengan Aerith. Yang ramping dengan badan yang lentur bak karet itu. Tapi yang paling indah adalah, betapa malunya Cloud. Vincent pasti tahu bahwa Cloud sedang berkhayal yang bukan-bukan.

Cloud sering mendapatkan semacam khayalan seperti itu. Perasaan bersalahnya membuat itu semua ada. Merasa tak bisa melindungi kedua sahabat yang telah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya. Zack dan Aerith. Sesaat Cloud memejamkan mata untuk melupakan semua ini. Dia yakin orang-orang yang kini di sekitarnya dapat menggantikan posisi mereka.

Dia juga tahu, Lifestream adalah tempat yang pantas untuk Zack dan Aerith. Mereka tak perlu pusing lagi memikirkan Gaia. Karena mereka sudah menyelesaikan tugas mereka. Itu benar. Agar Cloud tak merindukan mereka lagi.

"Eh..?"

Hanya beberapa detik saja Cloud sudah menghilang entah ke mana. Padahal Vincent ingin melanjutkan tawanya bersama Cloud. '_sudahlah' _pikirnya.

_

Motor besar milik Cloud yang dilengkapi persenjataannya pada sisi kanan maupun sisi kiri itu berhenti. Dilepasnya kaca mata hitam miliknya. Gereja tua milik Aerith. 'Hm..Genangan air itu masih ada' genangan lifestream yang telah bercampur aduk dengan Jenova. Air-air itulah yang menyembuhkan Cloud dan anak-anak yang lain dari penyakit misterius, geostigma.

Matanya tak berkedip sekalipun. Dengan menekuk kedua kakinya dan meletakkan tangan di atasnya dengan kepala yang tertunduk. Jangankan orang lain, Cloud sendiri juga tak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkannya.

'sudahlah'

"Nii-san.."

"Hm?"

Cloud menoleh. Mantan musuh yang hanya dijadikan boneka oleh Sephiroth.

'buruk' Cloud meludahi.

ORANG SINTING. Itulah Kadaj di mata Cloud. Sinting karena dia tak bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaan seperti Cloud. Kadaj hanyalah boneka yang hanya menghalanginya untuk menjalani kehidupan.

"Nii-san. Aku senang kita bisa bertemu. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau sudah siap menjalankan misi kita?"

'benar-benar buruk' Cloud terheran-heran melihat tingkah orang itu.

'Nii-san? Sejak kapan aku punya adik serupa kamu? Peduli apa kau dengan aku? Misi kita? Ini hanyalah misiku. Membantai barbie-barbie Sephiroth termasuk kau'

Sesaat keadaan menjadi sunyi. Cloud masih risih dengan kehadiran Kadaj di tengah renungan pribadinya. Sementara Kadaj masih bingung dengan "KAKAKNYA" yang masih terdiam. Sebenarnya mereka itu memikirkan suatu hal yang sama. Hanya saja mereka merasa bahwa antara satu dengan yang lain itu berbeda. Dan masalah yang dimiliki dianggap masalah yang paling rumit.

"Nii-san, tidak kah kau rindu pada kaa-san?"

"Tidak."

Dengan yakin Cloud menjawab pertanyaan itu. Walau kenyataannya terakhir ia berbicara dengan orang tuanya ketika masih di Nibelheim. Sekali lagi ia memejamkan mata untuk menetralkan perasaan.

Melirik Kadaj. Masih terdiam memandangi bangunan-bangunan tua gereja itu.

"Nii-san?"

"Hm, aku bukan kakakmu."

"Aku tahu. Maaf.."

'Seandainya dulu kau tak bersama Sephiroth dan saudara-saudaramu yang bodoh itu mungkin aku akan menjadi kakakmu. Belum lagi kau masih mengejar-ngejar kepala Jenova itu. Walau Yazoo dan Loz sudah tak ada, bila mereka ada kau pasti akan melawanku lagi. Cih!'

"Kau jahat. Kau ingin menguasai Gaia kan?"

Kadaj hanya tersenyum ragu. Cloud hanya untuk pelarian *?* karena sekarang dia sendiri. Tapi dia benar-benar ingin bersama Cloud. Sebagai saudara tentunya. Karena mereka sama-sama memiliki Jenova. Mungkin mereka bisa melewati masalah bersama. Tapi sudah pasti Cloud tak akan sudi.

"Lalu, siapa aku ini?"

Cloud terdiam. Lalu berjalan menuju motornya. Memakai kaca matanya. Tanpa menoleh Cloud berkata,

"Kau bukan aku atau Sephiroth"

**~FIN~**


End file.
